Trucido Boarding School: Midnight Terror
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: When students reenter Trucido Boarding School for the first time after a tragic accident before it closed in the late 1800s, things start to go wrong as an unlikely alliance is form by the students to stop the threat terrorizing the school. Caution may contain torture and graphic scenes.
1. Prologue:Open House

_A/N: I am starting another wrestling horror/supernatural fic which will be turned into a series of stories based around the same series for those who are interested . How the stories go and what my readers think will determine how many stories I will include in the series . The stories will involve both WWE and TNA wrestlers past or present according to who I can use in the stories , I might even throw in a few ROH , GFW , or Indies wrestlers if I know who they are and if they can fit in with the story . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers that will be in this story either WWE , TNA , ROH , or GFW owns them . I do own the story plot . _

**Trucido Boarding School Year 1 : Midnight Terror **

Prologue : Open House

**Trucido Boarding School - Auditorium **

August 1st , 2002 , it ' s the open house at Trucido Boarding School for students going into the seventh grade continuing through to their senior year in the twelfth grade . The school was built in the mountains around the Tennessee and Kentucky boarder in the late 1800s , it was located away from any nearby cities and most residential houses were also located far away from the school . The school had been closed in 1941 for unknown reasons , but many speculations were made by those who heard about the plans to reopen Trucido in February of 2002 to allow students back in some would be ending their school career in 2003 while many of the seventh graders would have six years before they were free of the boarding school .

At 6pm the auditorium of Trucido was buzzing with excitement from most of the faculty while some of the students were either curious at why they would be in an old school for most of their lives or pissed off at their parents for either dumping in the school earlier that day or placed them on the buses bound for Trucido against their wishes and wouldn ' t be picking them up until either the holidays or the end of that years school term .

" Teachers , faculty , staff , and students I am Jerry Jarrett , the headmaster of Trucido Boarding School and if I could have your undivided attention for a minute to go over the school rules and a few last minute details before we let you off to get settled into your dorms for the evening . " Jerry Jarrett getting everyones attention .

Some of the students still showing signs of misery at being dropped at the school for a whole year and some for six years .

" First , I would like to say welcome to Trucido Boarding School , many of you I hope will come to treasure this place as home for the rest of your school career . " Headmaster Jarrett said as some of the students sighed realizing it was pointless to make an escape and even if they could none of them knew where to go to get away from the school as it was to far away from most residential roads or any form of city or civilization .

" Now to point out a few rules to all of the students fencing has been placed around the school a little ways away from the building , crossing the fence is out of bounds for all students . Smoking , drinking , and drugs are forbidden on school property and so is any sexual activity ; boys don ' t let us catch you in the girls dormitories and girls don ' t let us catch you in the boys dormitories . As for the other school rules they will be provided in the student handbooks . " Headmaster Jerry Jarrett told them .

" Meals will be served 7 am , 12 noon , and 4 pm in the great hall , early classes are reserved for seniors only , last classes will let out at 3:30pm then the rest of the day is yours to spend freely within school boundries . Your schedules can be picked up at breakfast both at start of school term and after winter break later in the school year . Sports tryouts will be announced throughout the year and anyone interested in playing a sport should see Coach D' Amore or Coach Shane Douglas as soon as possible for more details . In closing I will like to say to all of you lets make this a good year of learning for all of us and you are now dismissed to go to your dormitories which are listed outside the auditorium . " The headmaster stepped down from the podium .

The students began leaving the auditorium stopping to check where their dormitories would be and then going on to their dorms . The faculty who would be watching the doors had to go and open them for the students . The students soon found out that the rooms were joint rooms with two of them staying in the same room and four students sharing a bathroom .

**Dorm C - 2nd Floor - Room 106 & 107 **

In Room 106 , a seventh grader with a Cowboy hat walked into his dorm room coming face-to-face with his roommate for the next six years who was wearing a red and black leather jacket . They looked at each other for a moment before the taller boy held out his hand .

" I ' m Christopher Eric Harris , but you can call me Chris . I take it you must be my roommate ? " The boy in the leather jacket asked .

" Yes , I am roomie , names James Allen Storm . " The Cowboy shook Chris ' s hand .

" So , where are you from ? " Chris asked curious .

" Leipers Fork , Tennessee , how about you ? " James asked .

" Fort Wright , Kentucky . " Chris answered .

" So , I got to ask how are we going to work out the room situation ? " Storm asked looking at the two beds in the room .

" Well take your pick , man , you either got the AC side or the away from the AC , cause I can handle either one . " Chris turned and looked at the beds .

" AC cause I can ' t stand the heat one bit . " James smiled .

" Then its settled I will take the bed away from the AC and you can have the one by the AC . " Harris said .

" Well that was easy enough . " Storm said .

They both had a closet to themselves which they went ahead and got settled in by unpacking what they had brought . While they were unpacking and getting to know each other a knock came at their room door from the jointed room .

" Do you know anybody next door ? " Chris asked .

" No , do you ? " James asked as Chris walked to the jointed room door , behind it was a bald kid and a short haired boy staring back at them .

" Uhm , can we help you ? " Chris asked .

" We didn ' t mean to bother you or anything , but we were just wondering who our next door neighbors were going to be and who we would be sharing the bathroom with ? " The bald kid asked looking at Chris as Storm walked to the door .

" Don ' t worry about friend , I ' m James Storm . " Storm said .

" Chris Harris , " Chris said .

" I ' m Christopher Daniels , but you guys can either call me Daniels or CD . " The bald kid said .

" Allen Jones Styles , but I go by AJ . " The short haired boy said .

" So , the four of us are going to be neighbors ? " James asked .

" Looks like it . " Daniels agreed as a knock came at both of their doors from the dormitory hallway .

James and AJ walked to the door opening it to see four guys standing outside , soon Daniels and Chris joined them .

" Hi , I ' m Petey Williams , we are from across the hall . " Said the shortest of the four guys .

" Our dorm leader told us that we are needed in the student lounge on this floor for dorm instructions and so he can give us our handbooks and guides , I ' m Robert Roode , but you can call me Bobby . " The man that spoke to them had long curly hair and large muscles for a seventh grader .

AJ , Daniels , Storm , and Chris introduced themselves and then look at the other boys with Petey and Bobby .

" So , who are they ? " AJ asked .

" The names Alastair Ralphs , but most of the people back home call me A1 . " The other muscle man said .

" I - I - I ' m , E-E-Eric Y-Y-Young , p-p-please d-d-don't s-s-scare m-m-me . " The boy with short blonde hair was shaking .

" What ' s up with him ? " Storm looked at Bobby .

" Eric , gets nervous pretty easily , he should calm down once he gets to know you , but for now be careful when you approach him . " Bobby said .

" You know him pretty well ? " Daniels questioned .

" Eric and I grew up next door from each other so you can say we are pretty close . " Bobby said as the boys walked to the lounge after closing the doors to their rooms .

" So , where are you guys from ? " Chris asked .

" The four of us are from Ontario . " Petey said .

" As in Canada ? " AJ asked .

" Yep , " A1 said .

" Sweet , I ' m from Leipers Fork , Tennessee . " Storm said .

" Gainsville , Georgia . " AJ said .

" Fort Wright , Kentucky . " Chris said .

" I was born in Los Angeles , California , but I moved to Charlotte , North Carolina with my mom when I was five . " Daniels said as they walked into the student lounge and sat at one of the big round tables in the back .

Two boys were already sitting at the table when they got there and come to find out that their names were Elix Skipper and Low Ki . Then a guy with blonde hair down to the top of his shoulders joined them .

" Guys , this is another one of our Canadian brothers , Johnny Devine . " Petey Williams introduced them .

" So , I just found out that Chris Sabin from the old hockey in Detroit that would meet Bobby and A1 ' s team in Toronto is on the floor above us rooming with some guy named Alex Shelley who is also from Detroit , Michigan .

" I remember him , he was always very quick on the ice man . " A1 said .

" And not a bad shot either . " Petey said .

" H-h-he u-use t-to b-bring that S-S-Sonjay D-D-Dutt g-g-guy with him . " Eric still a bit shakey .

" Relax , Eric , no one is going to hurt you with me here . " Bobby made it clear to his friend .

" Thanks , B-B-Bobby . " Eric said .

" What ' s scaredy cats problem ? " Five boys had showed up at the table who look liked they were ready to cause trouble . The one who spoke also had big muscles and he was obviously the leader of the group .

" Why don ' t you stop picking on him before you have bigger problem ? Who ever you are ? " Bobby stood up facing the leader of the group .

" The names Randy Orton , they call me the Viper and you are not in my league kid , these are my friends MVP , Seth Rollins , Frankie Kazarian , Kid Kash , and Austin Aries and we are people you little boys don ' t want to mess with . So , why don ' t you get away from our table before we make you leave . " Orton tried to intimidate the guys , but the only one terrified out of them was Eric Young .

" We were here first so why don ' t you go find somewhere else for you and your girlfriends to go punk . " Daniels stood up beside Bobby along with A1 .

" I doubt you could make us leave . " Chris Harris stood up and walked right in front of Randy Orton who realized Chris was almost eye-to-eye with him and he was bigger than the rest of the guys in his gang .

" You may be as tall as I am , but don ' t think for one minute that you are stronger than me , kid . So, I will tell you again this is our table so leave before we beat you down loser . " Randy said as he got a firm smack on the back of the head by rolled up paper .

" Why you little . . . " Orton started to say , but turned to see that it was one of the teachers .

" How about you not try that unless you want to be in detention your first day at school , Mr. Orton ? " The teacher said .

" And who would you be ? " Seth Rollins asked .

" Mr. Jeff Jarrett , your dorm leader while you are here at Trucido . " Mr. Jarrett said as Randy Orton and his group left .

" You okay Eric ? " Petey asked .

" Yeah , I-I-I ' m fine . " Eric said even more shakey .

" I understand that you guys were standing up for your friend , but don ' t let those boys get you into trouble as well . " Mr. Jarrett said .

" Yes sir , " The group said .

Mr. Jeff Jarrett then passed out the handbooks and maps to all of the students on his hall of Dorm C .

" Alright , boys these are your handbooks and map to the school . I suggest you study them especially the rules that you must follow while on campus . The handbooks also have a planner in them , so , taking them to classes along with the map will help you to stay organized for those of you who may have trouble at keeping their daily tasks in the right order . " Mr. Jarrett making himself clear to the students .

Mr. Jeff Jarrett looked around the room at the students who were now looking at him for instructions .

" They ' re a few dorm details you should know about and rules . As you can see this is the dorm student longue , each section has one as well as one on the main floor which is for alll students . The longues are built for you to both study and spend your free time in . The main floor student longue of each dorm building is for both male and female students with the female dorm hall longues off limits to you boys . The fourth and fifth floor of this hall and the other dorm halls are the girls dorms which are also off limits to you boys , so , don ' t let us catch you in or around them , understood ? " Mr . Jarrett looking at the boys .

" Yes sir , " The boys said collectively .

" Keep the dorm hall and longue clean for other students to enjoy them and keep your dorm rooms clean as well . Dorm curfew is at 9 pm on weekdays and Sunday due to school hours , Friday and Saturday nights curfew is at 10 pm . If you are caught outside after curfew without a permission then you will be in detention . If you need to get back in the dorm after curfew you will either need to have a note signed by one of the staff giving a reason why you were out of the dorm after hours or serve in detention . The laundry matts are close to the janitors closet and will be available to you during the hours after school is out or on the weekends . Now , do you have any questions before I send you back to your dorms ? " Mr. Jarrett asked .

" No sir , " The boys said .

" Alright , you may go . " Mr . Jarrett said .

The boys left the dorms one by one back to their rooms .

**Dorm C - Room 106 & 107**

It wasn ' t quite curfew yet , so , Storm , Harris , Daniels , AJ , Elix , Low Ki , and the Canadians minus Johnny Devine were in Storm , Harris , Daniels , and AJ ' s rooms hanging out .

" So , curfew is at 9 pm on weekdays and 10pm on weekends , that means no stargazing for this here Cowboy . " Storm pointing to himself .

" Stargazing ? " A1 asked .

" Yeah , stargazing its what a Cowboy does before he turns in at night . " James side .

" Alright time to give out nicknames to the ones in the room . " Petey said .

" Nicknames ? " Storm , Harris , Daniels , AJ , Elix , and Low Ki asked .

" Yes , we all have nicknames . " Bobby said gesturing to him and his four Canadian brothers .

" Yep , Eric is called Showtime , Bobby is the Canadian Enforcer , you guys already know Alastair as A1 , and everybody calls me Canadian Destroyer . " Petey Williams said .

" What about Johnny ? " Elix asked .

" We call him Hotshot . " A1 said .

" Some of my buddies back home always called me Wildcat and it has stuck with me ever since , even my dad calls me Wildcat . " Chris said .

" So , Chris is the Wildcat and I am the Cowboy . " Storm said .

" We have Wildcat Chris Harris and Cowboy James Storm .

" We don ' t really have nicknames yet . " Daniels , AJ , Elix , and Low Ki said .

Before the guys could start coming up with names for the remaining four that didn ' t have one , a very frantic knock came at the door to Room 106 from the hallway . Chris got up to see who it was and noticed it was Johnny Devine .

" Chris , is the guys in there with you and Storm ? " Devine asked .

" Yeah , come on in , Johnny . " Chris said .

Johnny walked in holding a newspaper .

" Hey , Johnny , why do you look creeped out ? " Bobby asked .

" And what ' s with the newspaper ? " Elix asked .

" Because someone dug out an unmarked grave near here that belonged to madman , look . " Johnny giving AJ Styles the newspaper .

_" Reports say that the grave of Judas Mesias was found dug up early this morning . Judas who was tried and hug in the 1885 for Satanic practices after his father posioned his mind with dark rituals connected to Satanic and Druid Practices which will not be disclosed on the paper due to violent nature of the crimes commit for those interested in the case should look into the Judas Mesias Murder Trial of 1885 for more details . " _AJ Styles read the newspaper article out loud for the guys to hear .

" That ' s creepy , " Storm said as they heard someone drop to the floor and turned to see Eric had fainted .

" Not again , " A1 said .

" So , this happens often ? " Daniels asked .

" Yeah , " Petey said .

" So , how do you guys wake him up or do we need to find a teacher ? " Elix asked .

" Nope , I got it , " Johnny said sticking his index finger in his mouth .

" What are you doing ? " James and Chris asked .

" Watch , " Bobby said .

" Wet willy . " Johnny sticking his finger in Eric ' s ear causing Showtime to jump to his feet .

" Johnny , stop that . " Eric said rubbing his ear .

" Guys , its getting close to curfew . " AJ said looking at his watch .

" Well , guess we will have to continue this after school tomorrow , by the way if you ever need to refer to my Canadian brothers and myself as group , then just call us Team Canada . " Bobby said as Team Canada made to leave .

" Sure thing , we will be in mine and AJ ' s room tomorrow night . We think it is only far to trade off rooms when we are together like this guys . " Daniels said .

" Sounds good , " The guys agreed .

Elix and Low Ki left soon after Team Canada while AJ and Daniels went to Room 107 . One everyone had left their room , James and Chris got ready for bed because of classes the next day .

" Digging up graves doesn ' t sound good to me , Chris . " Storm said once they were in their beds with the lights off .

" I agree and this close to the school , but we should focus on school tomorrow instead of the grave robbers . " Chris said .

" Good night , Wildcat . " James said .

" Good night , Cowboy . " Chris said .

Soon both boys drifted to sleep , know one knew that something was stirring in the basement of the main building of the school waiting to show itself to the new prey in Trucido Boarding School .


	2. Great Hall

_A/N: Grave robbers close to the school , Randy Orton has a crew of bullies behind him , and Eric Young is jumpy at everything . I will give you guys a warning in advance , this can become a bit intense as the story progresses . So , lets find out what will happen next ? _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers that will be in this story either WWE , TNA , ROH , or GFW owns them . I do not own any of the Indy wrestlers that may appear in this story either. I do own the story plot . _

Chapter 1 : Great Hall

**7 am - Great Hall **

7 am came awefully early for the students and staff of Trucido Boarding School who were entering the Great Hall for breakfast . The Great Hall actually looked a lot like a mini - buffet instead of a normal cafeteria like in most schools and the tables looked like they belonged in a restaurant .

" Good lord , this is definitely not the cafeteria style I was expecting . " AJ Styles said when he walked into the Great Hall with Daniels , Storm , and Harris behind him .

The four grabbed their schedules from the teachers before continuing with the conversation .

" So , they just stick a miniature buffet in a school ? " Harris asked shocked .

" At least this here Cowboy won ' t starve . " James said .

" To many calories in one setting is not good for you . " Daniels said getting looks from the other three .

" You some kind of health nut or something ? " Storm asked .

" Hey , nothing wrong with eating healthy or else it could hurt you later in life . " Daniels informed them .

" You are talking to a guy who was raised on the principles that whatever you have you eat it . " Storm said .

" Same here . " AJ agreed with the Cowboy .

" While you guys are standing around chatting about being healthy I am going to get breakfast , cause a growing boy has to eat . " Chris said going to get his food .

" Wait up , " Storm , AJ , and Daniels said following him .

Soon , the four had their plates and went towards the sitting area .

" AJ , Daniels , Storm , Harris , over here . " Elix Skipper called from the table he was sitting at with Low Ki and Team Canada , three other guys and two girls were with sitting with them .

" Morning guys , " Storm said as they came over to the tables with their buddies .

" For who ? " Devine asked who still looked half asleep .

" Don ' t worry about Devine , he won ' t be awake until 9 am . " Petey said .

" Guys this is Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley from the dorm hall above ours and Matt Bentley here is rooming with Johnny and the girls are Tracy Brooks and Trinity from Dorm B . " Bobby introduced the ones sitting with them .

" Cool , I ' m James Storm . " Storm said .

" Chris Harris , " Wildcat said .

" AJ Styles , " AJ smiled as they sat down at the table .

" Christopher Daniels , but you can call me Daniels or CD . " Daniels added as they began to eat .

Some of the ones at the table were looking at the schedule .

" So , all seventh grades will have to take gym twice , one for their seventh and eighth grade year and one in ninth grade at the start of what would be our high school career in most school settings . " Elix spoke up .

" Man , I hate P.E. " Alex Shelley said .

" What ' s wrong with P. E . ? " A1 asked happy to have gym .

" Running laps mate . " Shelley looked at the big Canadian .

" So , what class would you rather be taking ? " Petey asked .

" Film class , " Shelley said pulling out his video camera and positioned it on the girls getting a smile from both Tracy and Trinity .

" Do you take that camera every where ? " Low Ki asked .

" Yes , if I ' m going to be a big time film director then I need to get all of the practice I can . " Alex said .

Some of the others were looking over the school map and handbook .

" Sweet , they actually have stables on school property available to the students . " Storm said reading the handbook .

" You ride horses ? " Harris asked .

" Yes , I do , I am a Cowboy and all Cowboy ' s know how to rope and ride , Chris . " James smiled .

" Hi , I am Mr. Foley does anyone of you want a newspaper ? " A man with long scraggly hair asked standing behind Eric Young making him jump .

" Are you Bigfoot ? " Eric asked making the guys at the table laugh as Johnny ' s head shot up from the table .

" No , young man , I am not Bigfoot . " Mr. Foley said .

" Uhm , could I get one of those newspapers please ? " Devine asked .

" Certainly , " Mr. Foley gave Devine a newspaper and left to offer newspapers to the other students .

" Bigfoot , Eric ? " Harris asked .

" Sorry , but he is kind of big compared to the rest of us . " Eric blushed .

" Aw , is the baby blushing . " Randy Orton showed up with his crew and a red - headed girl .

" Go away , Orton , " Bobby growled at Randy .

" Why should I Roode ? " Randy asked .

" Cause , you will be in trouble if you don ' t . " Mr . Jarrett spotting trouble very quickly .

Randy and his crew walked off not wanting to get into trouble with one of the teachers . Mr . Jeff Jarrett left the table to give them a talking too .

" Those guys are a real pain . " A1 said .

" I am not to fond of Orton calling us losers either . " Harris glaring at Randy .

Bobby didn ' t say anything , because he was looking at the red-head hanging on Kazarian ' s arm .

" Who is that with Kazarian ? " Bobby asked making the group look at Kazarian and the red-head .

" That is Maria Kanellis , she grew up with him . " Bentley said .

" You guys know each other ? " Sabin asked .

" Yeah , Frankie , Maria , Tracy , and myself grew up together and were close friends . But , then Kazarian became a jerk , so , we fell apart . Maria is the only one who is still close to Kazarian . " Bentley said .

" But , Maria is a lot nicer to people than Frankie ever thought about being . " Tracy added .

" So , why does she stick with him so much ? " Bobby asked curiously .

" Its kind of a personal issue for Maria that only the four of us know about and out of the respect I have for Maria , I won ' t say anything . " Bentley said .

" Same here , Maria is still one of my best friends and I couldn ' t endanger her trust like that , Bobby . " Tracy agreed with Bentley .

" Bobby , the Toronto Maple Leafs got a new coach . " Devine now looking at the sports section of the newspaper .

" Seriously , who ? " Bobby asked interested .

" Curtis Joseph , " Devine said looking for the local news .

" Sweet , pass the sports section when you are done with it . " Bobby said and Devine handed it to him .

" Toronto Maple Leafs ? " Harris asked .

" Yeah , its a Canadian Hockey team . " Roode said .

" Makes since why I never heard of them , I follow the NFL and Cincinatti Reds . " Harris said .

" Who do you follow in the NFL ? " Storm asked curiously .

" Denver Broncos and Cincinatti Bengals . " Harris said making AJ and Storm cough .

" Atlanta Falcons for NFL , UGA Bulldog for College Football , and Atlanta Braves for baseball . " AJ said .

" Tennessee Titans for the NFL and Alabama Crimson Tide for College Football . " Storm said .

" I don ' t follow college ball , just the NFL . " Harris said .

" Still nothing new about the grave robbers last night . I wonder what they took or who would be willing to dig up a grave of a killer like Judas Mesias ? " Devine wondered looking at the paper .

" Probably some punks playing tricks or it could be one of family members of the victims trying to seek the only revenge that they can . " Sabin said .

" By not letting the guy rest , that is some sick way to get revenge or play a joke . " Petey said .

" Eric , what do you have there ? " AJ asked looking at Showtime .

" I-It ' s , the h-hockey puck B-Bobby gave me for m-my birthday y-years ago . I-It ' s sort of l-like my g-good l-luck charm . " Eric showing them the hockey puck painted like a Canadian flag except the Red Maple Leaf had EY painted in white on both sides and Showtime painted around the edges .

Bobby smiled a little at he and Eric were a lot like brothers , so , there relationship was special to the both of them .

" That ' s cool . " Daniels said .

They didn ' t notice Randy was watching them ready to cause trouble later after they got him and his gang in trouble for the second time in two days .

" So , Chris , what does your schedule look like ? " Storm asked wondering if his new buddy would be in any classes with him .

" Here , " Chris said as they both looked at the schedules .

" Hmm , looks like we have 3rd period 7th Grade English , 5th period History , and 8th period P.E class . I am glad P.E is the last class of the day for us . " Storm said .

" Same here , can get a shower and not worry about being sweaty the rest of the day even though they have showers in the locker room . " Harris said .

" Did you guys say 8th period P.E ? " Elix asked .

" Yes , why ? " Storm and Harrris looked curiously at Elix .

" I have 8th period P.E , too . " Elix said .

" Sweet , looks like the three of us have class together . " Harris said .

Just then the bell rang signaling breakfast was over and for them to get to class . The group picked up their bags and took the plates to the trash , then left for their class .

**30 miles from Trucido High **

Thirty miles away from the school a truck is driving towards town when the driver sees a person dressed in cemetery clothes from the later 1800s on the side of the road . The driver slammed on breaks looking at the strange person , his long black hair was down in his face where the truck driver couldn ' t see his face .

" Uh , excuse me , are you okay ? " The driver asked through an open window.

The strange figure turned his head up which allowed his face to show through locks of his hair to the the driver , its face was decayed and the eyes were completely white without pupils almost like a monster . The driver looked at the creature in horror as it charged the truck coming right through the side of truck into the cab .

The last thing that happened was a rocking of the truck as the driver and monster fought , the driver ' s screams , and blood showing being splattered on the window . The figure then left the truck and walked back into the woods leaving the truck and victim behind , his face feature becoming a little bit more normal thanks to sacrifice of the driver .


End file.
